Okami
Okami(女将)' '''is a side character and inn manager in the ''Konohana Kitan series. Her real name is Tsubaki, as shown in episode 12, Miracle on New Year's Eve. Appearance Okami often looks like a large red fox, with a yellow "fox fire" symbol often seen in Japanese mythology sketches on her forehead. She wears a black kimono with a white layer underneath, held together by a golden sash. By applying make-up, she takes on a human form with fox ears, like most other fox girl characters in the series. Personality Okami is a serious character that sternly manages the inn. She also takes on a protective motherly role, as seen when a drunken guest grabs Ren's rear, in which she threateningly offers the guest a ride home (and if he doesn't then his guests and him would be banned from entering the inn). History Her real name is Tsubaki, and was originally a shrine kenzoku (a dependent/retainer) since she was young and started to work for Inari Okami(lit. Fox Wolf) who is the goddess of Ukanomitama(agriculture/food stuffs). She worked as kenzoku that helped grant people's wishes(if they followed specific rules, such as it cannot be a wish for themselves, and they must have made proper offerings and prayers). Plot Okami runs the inn and has little presence in the day-to-day activities of the main characters, but the younger version of her, Tsubaki interacts with Yuzu in Episode 12 in the anime. She met Yuzu in the Path of Gods(a path that connects Inari shrines around Japan that is unconnected to the world's space and time in the traditional sense). She eventually helped Yuzu find her way back after Yuzu stumbled into the Path of Gods trying to find what the kenzoku scroll she found in Okami's room was for. This may be confusing to some, but the kenzoku scroll that Yuzu found is also the same scroll that Yuzu wrote "I wish for a warm home for Tsubaki-san." As a response, Tsubaki(Okami in the future) wrote "I wish for the person written here to return to the people who await her when she becomes lost." Due to the goddess Inari Okami hearing that Yuzu worked for a hot spring inn for the gods, Inari suggests building one, which Tsubaki(Okami) helps greatly in, and eventually runs. This hot spring inn is known as Konohana Kitan. The reason Okami doesn't realize Yuzu was the same girl that she met those (hundreds) of years ago is likely because she mistook Yuzu's name as Yanagi from her scroll (in the anime, its signed as 柚 on the bottom, but Tsubaki says Yanagi, which can have a kanji of 柳). Not to mention, its also been (hundreds) of years ago. Relationships Trivia * '''Okami '''means wolf in Japanese. * Tsubaki likely took the name Okami from the goddess Inari Okami, because surnames/family names are often presented first, then given names(first names) are for personal relationships. Since Tsubaki is not shown to have parents/relatives, it is presumed that she took the name Okami from the goddess she worked under, making her name (in English) Tsubaki Okami, or in Japanese, Okami Tsubaki. References Category:Characters Category:Females